the adventure pt4: taking out the trash
by drakor12
Summary: this happens the next day after the team retro incident. Nicobay is copyright to himself. pokemon is copyright to gamefreak. this is the eyes of drakor/lukas.
1. Chapter 1

The Adventure pt4:

Taking out the trash

Ch1

I really don't regret leaving my friends behind. I don't want them getting hurt. I knew it will take a while, even if I was flying, but it will take a week or two. I landed and looked north. I checked my shadow. It was at least noon. "Lunch time," I said. I released mew-two and Nicobay. "It's lunch time guys."

"Where are the others?" asked Nicobay.

"Something came up. You know who is still alive," I said.

_You mean,_ said Mew-two.

"Yes, he is still alive. I wrote a note that Kevin's uncle has been taken hostage and I want them to continue on to the coast and I will catch up after taking out the trash," I said.

_He's a maniac Lukas; he'll do anything to win. Look at what happened to Nicobay, he was shot after you have beaten me,_ said Mew-two.

"I noticed, that's why I want to fight him hand to hand," I said. "How's your leg Nicobay?"

"It's doing much better. I think I can walk on my own," replied Nicobay.

"That's good, but it will take forever if we walk, so that's why I'm going to fly there," I said.

_You aren't a regular human are you? What are you? Your energy feels different, _said Mew-two.

"That's because I'm not really human, this is just a disguise; I'm a dragon," I said.

After lunch, I decided to search for some food. I only took at least 3 days of food, but I know it won't last for long. While I was looking, I heard a branch breaking. "Who goes there?" I said.

I saw a trainer, from what the looks, he looks at least 19, comes out of hiding. "I didn't know I was the only one here, until I saw a figure over head. It landed around the clearing behind you," said the trainer. I started to freak out inside.

"I didn't see anything like that," I lied.

"You have pokemon?" he asked.

"Yes, but they are taking care of the camp while I look for supplies," I said.

"Oh, well, how about a battle?" he asked.

"I don't know, they are still recovering from a surgery not too long ago," I said.

"Oh, then Let them heal up if they have been in surgery," said the trainer and left.

I found a couple of berries, and then I headed back to the camp. As I got back to camp, I quickly started to pack up. "We are heading out," I said and put them back into their balls and started waling west.


	2. Chapter 2

The adventure pt4

Ch2

I walked quite a while along the tree line. Honestly, I have no clue if I'm heading in the right direction. Along the way, I saw a house on the left side of the path I was taking. I went over to it and knocked on the door. "Coming," said a person. "Who is it?" he was at the door.

"I was just traveling and I just got lost," I said.

The door opened and it was one of the last people I wanted to see. "Shit," said Kris. "What are you doing here?"

"I got lost, I don't have a map on me," I said.

"Well, here," said Kris, while handing the map to me. He doesn't seem to be acting normal.

"Thanks, um, why are you in here, when you could be thinking about what to do to get me?" I said.

"After you escaped, Hanna, Meowth, and I got fired. Where are your friends?" he said.

"I don't know, I told them to continue to the cost out North West, your ex-boss has taken Kevin's uncle hostage. Oh, and I have his Mew-two also," I said.

"Well, good luck kid, you'll need it," said Kris.

"I don't need luck; HE is the one who needs every single ounce of luck. He messed with my friend's uncle; if he is to survive," I said.

"Well, see you later, the red circle is where we are now," said Kris and shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The adventure pt4

Ch3

I got back to the trail and I looked at the map. I found the red circle that Kris was talking about. Then I found Summer-Hill. It is north of where I'm at. From what it looked, I had a 3-4 hour flight, or about 4 days travel. There weren't any towns between, but there were a ton of roads between me and Summer-Hill. "I HATE THESE SITUATIONS!" I yelled. I looked through my bag, and noticed some sort of watch. When I closely looked at it, it had a coin. I somehow accidently tapped it, and the coin flipped. "Heads I fly, tails I walk." I hit the coin again. It was heads. "Oh great," I changed into my real form and flew off.

I had to climb higher than normal, just so that I can't see the cars without zooming in my sight. The flight took about what I had expected. I focused at Summer-Hill, and I saw construction workers fixing the town. 'They don't even know,' I thought. I flew into the forest next to the town and changed back. I walked into the only unguarded sector of the town and walked right in.

There were a lot of workers, but I managed to slip past them, and made it to the hill. I quickly found the secret entrance and slipped right in.


	4. Chapter 4

The adventure pt4

Ch4

As I looked to my right, there was a sleeping guard. He was about the same height, so I snapped his neck and took his clothes. "Perfect disguise," I said. I continued my way without anyone noticing.

I walked my way to the lab, hoping to find the boss and Carl in there. It turns out that they were. 'Lucky me,' I thought.

I walked right in and the boss was pissed. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET BACK TO YOUR POST!" said the boss.

"Nah, I think I'll stay," I said and took of my disguise and he was VERY pissed off.

"YOU!" He screamed.

"That's right BITCH! Now let him go,"

"Never! Not until I get what I want!" said the boss.

"You'll… never….. have….. it!" said Carl.

The boss charged at Carl, who was tied to a chair, but I was fast enough to trip him. "You'll be fighting me this time," I said as he got up. I quickly kicked him in the stomach, kneed him in the face, and he fell down. I wasn't going to give him any mercy. "You should just give up now, while I think if I should let you live or not," I said.

"GAAHHHH!" Carl screamed bloody murder. There was a bullet wound in his stomach.

"You son of a!" I said and slammed my heel into his skull a couple of times. I grabbed his gun and shot him in the head. I ran towards Carl, who was in a lot of pain.

"The…. Information…. About… the….other….is….in…..Kevin's…..guitar…..case," Carl barely said and he closed his eyes. I check for a pulse, but I didn't find it.

I went to the phone and called the police. "Hello, what's your emergency?" she asked.

"I have grave news, Prof. Carl is dead. The killer is the head of Team Retro. He is dead as well; I shot him with his own weapon," I said and hanged up. I went to the PA system. "I want EVERY single person out of this building NOW! Your boss is dead. If you don't want the same fate, I suggest you LEAVE!" I said and within minutes, every grunt was out of the building and went into police's hands.

The high ranking officer walked into the lab. "I'm sorry," she said.

I had felt a tear stream down. I haven't cried since my parents died. That was at least 500 years ago. "I wasted days to get here, to save my best friend's uncle, just to fail," I said.

"Well, look on the bright side, the most feared person, the head and CEO of team retro is dad. They are broken," said Jenny, "I would have fined you for entering a construction zone, and arrested for murder, but I'll give you a break. You're lucky kid."

"I don't need luck," I said. I noticed it was getting dark, so I went up to one of the rooms and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The adventure pt4

Ch5

After waking up around noon, I headed back east to catch up with my friends. Just about 2 hours later, I saw them, and they had another person with them. "It's Lukas!" I heard Kevin say. I ran toward them and they gave me hugs. "So, what happened?"

"I'm sorry, your uncle is dead," I said.


End file.
